Reunited
by Ally-chan Ravenwood
Summary: Haruhi disappears without a trace. Her boyfriend has been looking for her for years. Haruhi comes back to Japan for Ouran's high school reunion, what was she hiding all those years ago? The answer was the one her boyfriend never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

**If dialog in underlined it means the characters are speaking English. If it isn't they're speaking Japanese!**

* * *

><p>"Dad," I droned into the phone. "I am <em>not<em> coming home for some stupid school reunion."

"But _Haruhi_ you have to, all your old friends will be there!" Ranka, my father exclaimed.

"No! Why do you think I moved to America?" I asked as I sorted through the mail I had just gotten.

"Oh, I _know_ why you left! It was because of _him_," He muttered several profanities to go along with my old boyfriend.

"Yes, what if I had stayed there, do you think he would have let me keep Yohei?"

"Yes!" He yelled into the phone. "He loved you, and you just left him!"

"Dad, whose side are you on?" I cocked my eyebrow as I ripped open a bill. I hissed as I saw my electricity bill.

"Yours, I'm just disappointed you let such a good looking, _rich_ man go," Ranka sighed.

"Dad," I groaned. I glanced at the clock and started to gather my things from my desk. It was quitting time. "I gotta go; I have to go pick up Yohei from school."

"Tell my _wonderful, beautiful_ grandson I said 'hello'!"

"Yeah, Dad," I smiled, "Bye."

"See you soon, Haruhi! Since you're coming back to Japan for your high school reunion" He hung up before I could yell at him. I rolled my eyes at my father's attitude and closed my office door. I walked down the carpeted hallways with a sigh.

I _did_ miss them. I missed _him_ most of all.

Sometimes. Only late at night… or when I look into our son's eyes…

_But!_ I will not succumb to Dad! I will _not_ be going back!

**-X-**

"What's this?" I glanced from my desk to my son, whom had spoken. He was opening an envelope.

"An invitation to a high school reunion is all." I told him. "I'm not going though."

"It's an awful fancy looking envelope," He noted as he drew out the invitation. He sat down as he read aloud. "'_Ouran Academy invites you to attend the reunion of…'_" He mumbled on with the details. He squinted at the page before he put it down. "I think we should go." I did a double take at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've never been to Japan," He said. "And I've never met Ranka-ojiisan besides the time he came here to visit and the times we video chatted."

"But you'll miss school," I reminded him.

"My grades are good enough to miss a few days," He said. "Besides, my school provides online courses also."

"I still don't want to go," I slumped in my seat.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I-I…" I paused. "I don't know…" How could I tell my son I don't want to go because I would most definitely see his father whom he had never met?

"It could be a learning experience," He mused. "We could visit Kyoto." He flipped through a magazine, glancing at me over the pages. He already knew he had me.

"Alright, go pack your bags, I'll schedule the flight and notify your school."

He smiled at me.

Oh goodness, it looked like a host smile.

"Okay," He said before he got up from the couch and went to his room.

**-X-**

With everything ready, I went to Yohei we would be leaving the next morning. I paused when I heard him talking.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon," He chuckled. "No, we aren't moving to Japan," He exclaimed softly. "Why would I do that when I have you?" He asked. My breath caught in my throat.

He was talking on the phone to his classmate Alexandra Gates. She was Yohei's best friend, also his new girlfriend. They had only been dating a few weeks though.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Alex, goodnight," Once I heard that, I knocked on the door. It opened seconds later.

"We're leaving early tomorrow, be sure you're ready," I told Yohei.

"Alright," He smiled gently. "Alex thinks we're going to move to Japan," He chuckled.

"I don't think that's going to happen," I told him.

"That's what I told her, but she still insists I call her every day." He sighed, "Which I was going to do anyway."

"Don't worry; you'll get it sorted out." I gave him a smile before I pulled him into a hug. I pulled back and kissed his forehead. "Now, get some sleep, we have an early flight tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**I already have the other chapters of this story wrote, and they will be up momentarily! ;)**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

* * *

><p>The next day, straight off a plane from New York to Tokyo, Yohei and I knocked on the door to the apartment that belonged to Ryoji 'Ranka' Fujioka. It opened a second later to reveal my dad, dressed in women's clothes, grinning wildly.<p>

"Haruhi!" He immediately jumped on me, but to my surprise, he released me quickly and went straight for my son.

"Yohei, oh how you've grown!" He exclaimed. He turned to me in fury. "Haruhi, you never come to visit! You should come more often!"

"Whatever, dad I have jetlag and can't really deal with you right now." I pushed past him and went straight to the bedroom, where I threw my suit case on the floor and collapsed onto the bed, asleep almost instantly.

**-X-**

I awoke later to the sun streaming through my window and to my face. I got up with a groan and looked around the room. My eyes settled on an old picture sitting on my desk. I walked towards the old writing desk and gingerly picked up to old picture thick with dust. I drug my finger over the glass pane, revealing the old hosts, all in our old uniforms, grinning. Except for Mori and Kyoya, that is, but even they had small smiles. I smiled sadly at the picture before I set it down and made my way to the kitchen.

I cocked my eyebrow when I heard a light voice giggling in the kitchen. I went to investigate, only to find Yohei alone in the kitchen, with pancake batter in his hair and all over the apron is wearing. The giggling was coming from a tablet placed strategically out of the way of everything.

"It's not funny," He growled to the tablet.

"Yohei?" I cocked my eyebrow at him from the doorway.

He looked at me with a shy smile. "Good morning," He said before he stuck his tongue out to the tablet and turned back to the stove.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fujioka!" I heard Alex's voice come from the tablet. I came further into the kitchen and looked at the screen. Yohei was Skyping with Alex.

"Hi Alexandra," I smiled warmly at her.

"Yohei is making a mess," She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"She only dares to say that because were thousands of miles apart!" He declared as he flipped a pancake.

"You don't have to remind me," Alex mumbled.

"We'll be back soon Alex, I promise," I smiled at her.

"Mom," I looked to Yohei. "Isn't that reunion today?"

I thought for a second. "Yes."

"It starts at six."

"Yes?"

"So we need to find you something fitting to wear," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think I should buy anything special," I told him. "It's a waste of money."

"I don't think so, Mrs. Fujioka," Alexandra put in. "I think you should look beautiful and show everybody how much you've changed since high school."

"I don't want to attract any unnecessary attention," I mumbled.

"But mother, if you don't it will be like wasting our trip!" Yohei exclaimed.

"You said it was a learning experience." I droned.

He scoffed. "I wanted to learn more about you in high school, since you don't talk about it much."

I looked at him. "You're kidding me right?"

**-X-**

Apparently not, because there I stood, at five o'clock, in a red dress, my hair pulled up into a bun, with a string of hair flowing down the right side of my face. I also had a pair of black high heels. I had become accustomed to wearing these as I blossomed into becoming a new lawyer.

I sighed as I grabbed my clutch purse and made my way out the door and into the cab that waited outside the apartment building. I slid in the cab and directed the driver to Ouran as I shifted nervously in my seat. Once the taxi stopped, I took a deep breath, paid the driver and got out of the cab. I focused on regulating my breathing as I entered the huge ballroom the reunion was held at.

My eyes trailed over the room, looking for the hosts. I found Mori-senpai pretty easily, and the twins were talking to a pair of women to the side. I could see our blond haired king on a staircase, overlooking everybody with our mother, The Shadow King. The only one I couldn't see was Honey-senpai… Fear started to spread through my veins.

I didn't want to talk to _any_ of them!

My eyes widened as I saw a head of bright red in the corner. I smiled a bit before I made my way through the crowd to the man I knew as Ritsu Kasanoda. I tapped his shoulder because he was turned away from me. He turned to me and looked me over curiously.

"Hi, Ritsu," I smiled at him. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"You don't know who I am?" I cocked my own eyebrow at him.

"What's your name?"

I tugged on the strand of hair running down the side of my face and frowned. "I didn't think I looked _that_ different," I thought aloud. I blinked a few times before I smiled up to him again. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi," I offered him my hand.

"Haruhi," He stared at me before he locked me into an insanely tight hug. "It's been a long time, Fujioka!" I smiled and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you, Ritsu."

We talked a bit before we said our farewells for the moment and I gathered my courage to talk to the other hosts.

But first, I had to get some of that fancy tuna they were serving. I had the server dish a large amount onto my plate and ate it happily, not noticing someone standing over me.

"I used to know a young woman who liked fancy tuna," I turned to see a tall blond man towering over me.

"It's good," I commented before I took another bite.

"I don't know, I think I like strawberries better." I stared at him a minute before it clicked.

"Honey-senpai…?" I asked slowly.

"Hi, Haru-chan," He smiled at me. I dropped my plate, smashing it in the process. I jumped on him in a hug.

I pulled back grinning. "How are you, senpai?" I asked. "You've really grown!"

"I've been well," He chuckled. "And I guess I've grew a bit." He leaned down and patted my head. I scowled playfully as he did so. "Have you seen anyone else?" I shook my head.

"I'm getting up the nerve," I admitted as we stepped out of the way of the servant who came to clean up the mess I had made.

"Well, I'm not going to make you go over there," He told me. "But I think you need to go see _him_." I flinched at the mention of my old boyfriend. I shook my head vigorously.

"I don't think I should." I told him honestly. Honey leaned down close to my ear.

"He's still single, you know," He whispered.

"Nope!" I exclaimed. "I'm _not_ getting back together with him! I'm not staying in Japan for long, just for a few days, and then I'm going back to New York!"

"So _that's_ where you've been," Honey hummed. "I just might go tell him."

"Please," I scoffed. "He already knows where I've been."

"I don't know," He said as he drew a ringing cell phone out of his pocket. "If you'll excuse me, Haru-chan," He pecked my cheek before he moved off.

I looked around for people to tick off the list of people to talk to then go home. I picked the twins out of the crowd, so I moved towards them.

"Hello," I greeted. They looked at me curiously.

"Hi…" They said slowly, clearly not recognizing me. They snapped in unison after a few seconds. "We're we your hosts at one time?"

"Pffft!" I laughed. "Like I'd ever request _you guys_! Even if I was a guest!" Their eyes widened. I bent over slightly, still laughing while two arms locked themselves around me.

"Where the _hell_ have you been all these years, Haruhi?!" Hikaru—who was latched onto me—demanded. I brought my arms up and returned the hug.

"Oh, you know… around?" I posed my answer as a question. I pulled back and looked at his face. He was definitely more hansom now, I had to note.

"No, I want to know everything! Starting from when we saw each other last!"

"Calm down Hika, there's plenty of time for that," Kouru said as he leaned on his brother's shoulder. I smiled at him as he came in for a hug too; this one was much quicker than Hikaru's. "But first, have you talked to him yet?"

"Oh my goodness, why does _everyone_ keep asking that?" I exclaimed. "No, I haven't talked to him yet!"

"Well," The twin said as he twisted me around, "He's just up the stairs, so good luck." I was pushed to the foot of the staircase. I walked up carefully because of my high heels. Once I reached the top, I made my short way to where the two former hosts were talking quietly. I sucked in a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Excuse me," I said quietly. The two men turned towards me, they looked much the same, yet different at the same time. "Good evening, mother, father," I said the only thing that came to my blank mind. I did a small bow only to come up to a pair of men looking at me like I was crazy. "Hi Tamaki," I swallowed before continuing. "Good evening, Kyoya," I said awkwardly. Tamaki's violet eyes widened.

"Ha…ru…hi…?" He whispered. I nodded my head slightly, making the man rush towards me and glomp me in an instant. "Haruhi!" He shouted as he spun me around in circles.

"Senpai let me go!" I screamed. I thanked God he actually did and set me down gently. He placed a kiss on my cheek before pulling back and grinning at me. "Where have you been?" He demanded. "I called… I tried to write… I sent you emails…. Texted…" he counted the ways on his fingers.

"I was in New York, senpai," I told him.

"Wow, I was in New York recently, you know," He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I was there seeing if we could build an Ouran Academy there!"

"That's funny; I heard something about that on the news before…" I said, tapping a finger to my chin.

"Kyoya, come over here and say hello to Haruhi," He trailed off as he looked at the empty space Kyoya occupied a second before. We looked around to find The Shadow King walking slowly down the stairs.

"Kyoya," I called as I chased after him. He didn't even spare me a second glance, "Kyoya!" I caught up to him and pulled on the back of his blazer, causing him to turn around, glaring at me. I froze; a fearful expression on my face.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He hissed at me.

"I was invited." I squeaked.

"How?" He demanded.

"An invitation was sent to dad's and he sent it to me," I told him, regaining my courage slightly.

I didn't come all the way to Japan to act like a coward!

"So _he_ knew where you were?" He asked, still very scary.

"Of course he did!" I scowled at him. "You think I'd just take off without telling _anybody_?!"

"It seemed so," He said as he started back down the stairs.

"Wait, Kyoya," I chased after him.

"I don't wish to speak to you," He told me. "Not until you _at least_ tell me _why_ you left." He turned to face me as if waiting for me to tell him. I faltered.

"I-I can't" I stuttered. "I can't tell you why I left."

He turned and walked down the stairs, completely ignoring me.

"Kyoya," I called as I chased after him further down the steps and into the crowd, "Ootori!" I screamed, several people were staring at us and wondering what was happening. Tears formed in my eyes as I screamed, "Dammit, Kyoya, I was pregnant!"

The youngest Ootori froze and turned to me. "What?" His eyes were hidden behind the glare of his glasses, so I couldn't see any emotion in them. I clapped my hand over my mouth. He took a step towards me. "What did you just say?" I shook my head vigorously. "Haruhi, answer me." I turned and ran. I could hear footsteps behind, me but I also heard them stop abruptly, and a scuffle occur. "Haruhi!" He yelled after me, but I was already out of the hall and running out of the building.

As I ran down the side walk, I tripped and ripped the stockings I wore. I kicked off my heels and picked them up as I ran, sobbing as I went. I ran out of steam a little ways away and sat by a bus stop. I sunk down on the bench and cried into my hands, dropping my heels to the ground.

"Dammit," I whispered. "I _knew _this was a bad idea. I knew it!" I got up and picked my heels back up. I slowly ambled down the sidewalk; my eyes closed most of the way. I sniffled and hiccupped every few seconds, which started to get kind of annoying. "What's wrong with me?" I asked the sky. "Why am I crying?" I sighed as I made my way down the street. I was at the apartment before I knew it. I unlocked and opened the door; all the lights were off as expected, since it was late. I took a shower, cleaning off all the make-up dad slathered my face with before I left. I stood there, thinking over the recent events. I sniffled for the billionth time that night and got out of the shower and pulled on my pajamas. I climbed into my old bed, which shared with my son. I pulled him a little closer to me as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo, Loves!**

**Told you they'd be up shortly ;)**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	3. Chapter 3

Yohei hummed as he flipped another pancake.

"You _have_ to admit, I am getting better at this," He smirked at his tablet.

"You have to make them for me when you get back," Alex said as she stuck a bit of broccoli into her mouth, since she was having dinner in her bedroom in New York. "So _I_ can judge them." She smirked back. Yohei jumped when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be," He wondered aloud.

"Don't answer it!" Alex exclaimed. Yohei cocked his eyebrow to her.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You might get snatched." Yohei rolled his eyes as he turned off the stove burner, removed his skillet from the heat and picked up his tablet.

"_We'll_ go get the door." He chuckled. Yohei peeped through the little hole in the door, but all he could see was a chest, so he unlocked the door, leaving the bold and chain still locked. He stuck is tablet through the space. "Who is it, Alex?" He asked the woman on the tablet.

"Wow, he's hot." She said aloud.

"Oi!" Yohei exclaimed.

"Sorry," Alex chuckled.

"Excuse me," A male voice on the other side of the door said. "Could I come in?"

"What did he say, Yohei?" Alexandra asked her boyfriend, since she didn't speak Japanese.

"He wants to come in," Yohei translated. "Who are you?" He asked the man.

"A friend of Haruhi's," The man answered, "Does she live here?"

"He looks worried," Alex commented.

"What does he look like?"

"He looks like he wants to see Haruhi Fujioka," The man snapped, shocking Yohei into dropping his tablet.

"Gah!" Alex yelled. "What happened? Everything went dark!"

The man picked up the tablet. "Could I come and see Haruhi Fujioka, please?" He asked. Yohei flexed his hand.

"Give me my tablet first!" He exclaimed. The man put the tablet in his hand. Yohei retracted his hand and looked his tablet over "Alexandra, are you there?" He asked.

"Yes, but I can't see you," She answered. Yohei clicked the power/sleep button and the screen came to life again. "Don't let that man in!" Alex exclaimed.

"Why not?" Yohei asked.

"I dunno, he might be a pedophile or something," She mumbled.

"Relax, I have to wake up mom," He chuckled. "I'll talk to you later," He sighed.

"M'kay, call me later, then," Alex sighed.

"Okay, bye," He said.

"Bye," And then the call disconnected.

Yohei shuffled to his mother's room and went in; he found the brunette curled up in some covers, slightly snoring. "Mom," He shook the lump, making Haruhi shoot up.

"What?" She asked.

"Somebody's here to see you," He told her. The woman was instantly alert.

"Who?" She hissed.

"I dunno, I didn't let him in and Granddad is at work."

"Stay in here while I go see who it is," She said as she got out of bed and exited the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Haruhi made her way to the door, and looked through the peephole and gasped.

"What do you want, Kyoya?" She demanded through the door.

"Haruhi," He started slowly, "Could I come in?"

"No," She told him. "Just say what you need to and leave. "

"Haruhi," He whispered as he leaned his forehead against the door. "Were you really?" He asked.

"What?" she demanded.

"Were you really pregnant when you left?" His voice wavered for a split second.

"Would I lie to you, Kyoya?" She asked.

"Was it mine?" He asked, slowly this time. Haruhi unlocked the door and opened it slowly. There Kyoya stood, He looked like hell. His hair was a mess; he had dark circles under his grey eyes and a tired, yet worried expression in his eyes.

"Yes," Haruhi said slowly. "He is." Kyoya, in a fast moment, pulled Haruhi into a tight hug.

"Why?" He asked in a whisper. He pulled back and grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Why'd you leave if you were _pregnant_? You left to _America_ on your own and didn't tell anyone! Without a word, you left and didn't tell me! You left with," He swallowed thickly and added in a whisper; "My child."

"I was scared," Haruhi said. "I was scared, because we weren't married, and because of my social status, your father would want me to get an abortion. And I didn't know if you would agree with him or not, so I took the safe route and ran."

"Haruhi, do you really think I would agree to such a thing?" He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "If my father wanted such a thing, I would much rather be disowned than to lose you or this child." He paused. "I love you."

Tears welled up in Haruhi's eyes. "I love you too," She whispered. Kyoya pulled her into a passionate kiss, Haruhi's arms wrapped around Kyoya's neck and Kyoya's arms around her waist, bringing her closer. They parted suddenly as a voice sounded through the room.

"Alexandra, I think you just called my _dad_ hot,"

"I take it back" Alexandra screamed. "I don't think that anymore!" Kyoya and Haruhi turned to Yohei, who held was looking at his tablet. "Although, I can see where you get your good looks," Alex added shyly. Yohei glanced to Kyoya and back to the tablet.

"I can kinda see it," He said, looking into the corner of the tablet that showed his face. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, shifting the tablet into his left hand so he could offer his right hand to his father. "Hello, My name Is Yohei," Kyoya took it and gave it a firm shake.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori," He introduced himself.

"My father," Yohei nodded slowly.

"No fair! Speak English so I can understand this!" Alexandra whined.

"This is a private moment, Alex, you shouldn't even be here," Yohei commented.

"A future member of this family should be a part of its affairs!" She whined again.

"Future member?" Kyoya cocked his eyebrow.

He just learned he had a son, now he's getting a daughter too?

"This is Alexandra Gates, she is my girlfriend," Yohei informed. "Also my future wife," He noted carefully with a nod of his head. Kyoya cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What did you just say, Yohei?" She asked.

"Hmm? Nothing." He said with a slight smirk.

Alex huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm going have to learn Japanese now," She paused and then grinned. "You could teach me, Yohei!"

"Why stop at Japanese?" Yohei asked as he shuffled out of the room. "I know Korean, Germen, French, Spanish…"

Kyoya cocked his eyebrow at Haruhi. "What?" she cried. "I wanted him to be intelligent, and it's good to start young!" she paused. "Although, it wasn't really hard, he picked everything up really fast."

"Of course," Kyoya said. "He has Ootori blood in him."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I liked to think I was a good teacher," she scoffed. "But no… It's all in the Ootori blood!"

Kyoya chuckled. "No, you did a wonderful job," He pulled Haruhi into his arms. He paused for a long moment. "Haruhi, will you marry me?" He asked finally.

Haruhi looked up and over her shoulder to the man looking intently down at her. She smiled gently as she turned herself in his grasp so she was facing him. "Yes," she answered, "Absolutely, yes!"

Kyoya was about to pull her into a kiss, but the front door burst open.

five men came into the apartment. Four of the five were crying.

"That was so beautiful!" Tamaki exclaimed. Kouru and Honey nodded their agreement as Hikaru just sobbed over his loss of Haruhi and Mori stood, slowly clapping.

"Is someone else here?" Yohei asked as he came back into the room. Alex squealed in delight as she saw the crying men.

"Wow!" She squealed. "Who is that?" she asked. The group of five looked to Yohei in confusion.

"Who's that?" Mori asked.

"My name is Yohei," He smiled at them. A small clearing of a throat triggered Yohei to chuckle nervously. "And this is Alexandra."

"Hi!" The girl grinned and waved slightly.

"I'll repeat for Mori." Hikaru spoke up. "Who's that?"

"This is our son, Yohei Ootori," Haruhi introduced him. The five looked between the three and the tablet.

"Wait a second." Hikaru put his hand up. "So you _really did_ get her pregnant?" He looked to Haruhi who looked at the floor and nodded. Hikaru's vision was filled with rage. "I'm gonna kill you, Ootori!" He screamed as he made a plunge for the man, but was held back by Honey and Mori.

"What just happened?" Alex asked.

"I don't really know…" Yohei trailed off. He shrugged. "I have breakfast I need to finish!" He declared as he left to the kitchen and ate his pancakes.

"Yohei…" The boy looked to his girlfriend, who had a nervous expression on her face. "Are you going to move to Japan now?" She asked.

"Alexandra, I already told you—"

"I know, but you just found your dad…" She trailed off.

Yohei paused before answering. "Don't worry," He smiled at her. "We'll figure something out."

**-X-**

"Are you calm now?" Haruhi asked Hikaru, who nodded. They all sat in the tiny living room, around the short table.

"I'm happy for Haru-chan and Kyo-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"Me too," Mori and Kouru said, in sync.

"I, bestow my blessing on you two," Tamaki smiled.

"Hurt her, and I swear, you won't live to see the next hour," Hikaru muttered darkly.

"I don't intend to hurt her," Kyoya spoke.

"I have a question," Kouru raised his hand. "Are you two getting married, and where do you plan to live if so?"

"We are getting married." Haruhi answered.

"And we will live here, of course." Kyoya added.

Haruhi looked to the man to her left. "What about all out things we have in New York, and what about Alex and Yohei?" She asked.

"We move your things to my mansion," He answered.

"What about Alexandra and Yohei?"

"Simple," Tamaki piped up. Everyone looked to the blond. "We give a scholarship to her if she is willing, and she and Yohei could both attend Ouran middle school."

"What about living arrangements?"

"Invite her to stay with us while she studies." Kyoya said. "It's a simple studying abroad plan."

"I think this could work," Haruhi smiled.

**-X-**

"It's so big!" Alex exclaimed as they arrived to the Ootori mansion in a limo.

"Yeah, my dad's pretty wealthy," Yohei smirked. The driver opened the door, and Alex shot out, turning in circles, taking in everything.

"Wow," she whispered. "This is all yours?" She asked the boy behind her.

Yohei stepped up and put an arm around her shoulders, "Until summer, it's yours too!" He grinned as he took her hand and pulled her into the house. He ran up the stairs with her, and opened a door and led her in. "This is your room," He waved a hand.

Alex gawked at everything, the queen sized bed and the writing desk in the corner. The huge walk in closet, the bathroom attached to it. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed as she collapsed onto the soft bed. Yohei collapsed on the other side of the bed, falling to her side. "This is perfect." She sighed as she looked to the skylight in the roof.

"Yeah," He sighed. "I agree," But he was only looking at her. She rolled her head over to look at him with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, noticing his expression.

"That I love you," He said honestly. Her eyes widened and her smile fell a bit before it grew a bit.

"I love you too," She said shyly with a blush on her face. He leaned in slowly, causing her to do the same. Yohei placed his lips on hers and gave her an awkward kiss.

"This is really hard upside down," He mumbled. Alex giggled at him before she got off the bed. Yohei moved to join her. He stood in front of her and leaned towards her as she did to him. They pulled back from the chaste kiss smiling. "That was much better," He grinned.

"I love you!" She exclaimed, grinning back. She threw her arms around the boy's neck. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

"I love you too," He said against her hair.

-X-

Haruhi and Kyoya, who were watching from the doorway, turned to each other.

"I love you, Haruhi," Kyoya said gently.

"I love you too, Kyoya," She stood on her tip toes to reach his lips. "So, so much," Was the last thing she said before she was pulled into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**I just have to say, Bad Boy by Big Bang is my new favorite song.**

**I just _had_ to tell somebody.**

**How did you like it? I think this is my first time writing for KyoyaxHaruhi... But hey, I can't remember!**

**I wanna what you guys though of it, and if you liked it, or hated it.**

**Criticisms are welcome too.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till Next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
